


Boiling Point

by swimsalot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has had enough of Tony's attitude and the tension between them reaches the boiling point. This is a trade I did with a friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Point

Sometimes it's better to let things go. He knows that. It was a hard lesson to learn about after spending almost seventy years in the ice there wasn't much left to hold onto. So he let it go and knows that he's happier for it. Letting go of the anger and frustration makes it easier to move on, to keep fighting like he knows he has to. It's better to just let these things go.  
  
But for some reason he can't. Not with Tony. For some reason whenever it's Tony he just can't let the anger go. Every new thing just adds onto the simmering pot of anger until it starts to boil over, leaving them were they are now. One hand wrapped around Tony's wrist to keep him from strutting off with his usual over confident swagger. The other hand is clenched tightly at his side, is knuckles turning white under the pressure and the veins in the back of his hand thick and clearly visible under the skin. And Tony is looking at him like he knows what's going on, like he knows what Steve is feeling and he just doesn't _care._  
  
"You want to hit me Steve?" he chides. "Do you?"  
  
He isn't sure. It's always worked before. He's found ever since he left the ice that slamming his fist as hard as he could against the nearest surface was very therapeutic. And he was more than angry enough.  
  
"Go on. If you think you can." Tony scoffs and Steve's hand tightens.  
  
He was always pushing, could never leave well enough alone. Why, why couldn't he ever make things easy? Why did he have to be so damn frustrating with his confident smirk and that mussed hair and the challenge in his eyes that Steve so badly wanted to accept.  
  
"Come on. Hit me. Do it. _Do it!_ " Tony yells and something in Steve snaps.  
  
He pulls Tony close with one sharp yank and crashed their lips together. It was hard, bruising, and he can taste blood from Tony's newly split lip. He licks at the small cut, making Tony whimper and gaining access to his mouth. Using his whole body he forces Tony back until they are against the wall, one hand still fastened around his wrist, the other now gripping his hip as they kiss. Tony hit the wall hard but neither of them care. Their bodies are pressed together from lips to toe and the way Steve ravages his mouth is too good for Tony to notice the momentary pain. Instead his eyes fall closed and he tangled his free hand in Steve's soft blond hair, tugging lightly. Steve broke the kiss, illiciting a frustrated groan that quickly turned into a moan of approval as Steve's red lips latched onto his neck.  
  
The hand in his hair leaves, trailing down his back to tug on the white tee-shirt he usually uses during training sessions. Steve releases his hip to grab the offending hand, pinning it against the wall like the other, at the same time biting down on Tony's exposed neck, intent on showing him who is in control here. The other man struggles for a moment, trying to free his arms, before giving in. If the Captain doesn't want to be moved it will take a lot more than Tony Stark to get him to budge.  
  
Not that Tony minds. Instead of fighting for his hands he presses his hips forward, pressing his erection against the soldier's matching hardness. He thinks for a minute that he might have just heard Steve growl before those hips are pressing back against him, grinding their cocks together through their jeans. They both know they shouldn't want this, that they've never wanted anything like it before and the best thing to do to preserve their sanity would be to stop but they can't. The tension that has been building for the last few months has finally come to a head and its evident in their touch. Every press of lips to skin, or the bite of a zipper against their rock hard cocks is another battle won, another issue that can be set aside and if they stop know there will be no going back. It's here and now and nieth of them wants it to end.  
  
Steve squeezes Tony's wrists, silently telling him to keep them where they are before releasing them to tear away the billionaire's dark band tee. He tossed the fabric away and began his assault on on the newly exposed flesh, kissing and biting at sharp collar bones and the muscular junction of shoulder and neck. All the while his hands roamed Tony's chest, sliding over his flat stomach and counting each bump and valley created by his ribs. His hands travel up, nails scraping over skin, making Tony jump.

 

He teases his nipples for a time, rolling the sensitive buds between his finger and pinching until it almost hurts before his hands are back at Tony's hips, flicking open the button on his jeans and jerking the zippper down in one hasty motion. He stops his work on Tony's neck, which by now is covered in purpling bite marks that they both know he will have for days, to focus on pushing the denim out of the way so he can slip his hand beneath the waist band of his boxers to palm his cock.

 

The heat of it fills his hand and both of them moan at the contact. This is what they've needed. Steve squeezes and Tony jumps, his hips bucking as his body seeks more.

 

"Oh fuck Steve....Dammit I need more....hurry up."Tony demands, still thrusting into Steve's stationary hand.

 

The Captain isn't one to argue and he pulls his hand away to yank down Tony's pants. They pool around his ankles and he quickly kicks them off along with his shoes, not wanting them to get in the way any longer. He's naked now while Steve hasn't removed so much as a sock and for some reason that just makes it hotter. He''s exposed, at Steve's mercy and the feel of his tee-shirt and those worn jens rubbing against him only makes him want more.

 

Then Steve's hand is wrapped around his cock and he throws his head back and moans, knowing he must sound like a whore and he doesn't care because it's good. It's so good.

 

"Yeah, that's it captain, just like that..."

 

Steve decides then that it's too much talking. He doesn't want words, doesn't want to talk. So he reahces up and presses his free hand to Tony's neck, his fingers tightening minutely around his throat to cut off his oxygen. He meant for it to be a warning, just a quick demonstration of his point, purely to shut Tony up. He doesn't expect Tony to shudder beneath him, to press against his hand like he wants it, or to thrust his cock into Steve's fist with such enthusiasm. He doesn't expect Tony's eyes to go wide when his hold tightens a little more or for him to writhe quite so much but Tony does. And Steve loves it. Here is the control he's been looking for all the time, a way to keep Tony in line, even if it's just for a little while. And the fact that the act has Tony's body trembling with pleasure and his cock throbbing in his hand just makes it better.

 

His grip around Tony's neck tightens just a little more and he begins to stroke the man's aching cock, ignoring his own needs for now. There will be time for that but for now he wants to watch Tony lose control. So he strokes and tugs at his cock which is now slippery with pre-cum. Tony's face is turning red but he's also moaning, Steve can feel his throat moving beneath his hand even if almost no sound escapes him. He grows more bold as Tony's movememnts become more eratic, no longer just stroking but taking the time to rub his thumb roughly over the head, spreading the beads of pre-cum over the crown and pressin at the slit. It's as if can do no wrong and every move he makes drives Tony closer to the edge.

 

Then suddenly Tony's eyes roll back and his body still, only his cock still jerking as ropes of cum splatter over the Captain's hand. His hips jerk another three times and Steve's hand is never still, milking him for all he's got. Then it's over and Tony's flushed body slumps forward from the wall, arms seeking Steve's for support but he doesn't give him the chance.

 

In one swift movement he turns Tony around, pressing his front against the wall which is already damp with his sweat. The billionaire groans and tries to struggle but already there are two fingers, lubricated with his own ejaculate, slipping into the cleft of his ass, seeking the entrance to his body.

 

Steve wastes no time pressing the wet digits forward, past the ring of muscle seeks to keep him out. Tony's muscles are already relaxed from his orgasm and the stretching them is a simple matter of time. He twists and thrusts his fingers, pressing them as far forward as he can before pulling back out a little to loosen the entrance. Soon a third finger joins the first two and this time when they press forward they hit somthing inside Tony's body that has the man seeing stars.

 

His already gasping breath stops for a moment, his whole body going taut as if a jolt of electricty has suddenly shot through him. He tightens around Steve's fingers, holding them in place until the shockwaves pass. Then he's moving, no longer passively accepting Steve's preparations but actively taking part. He's moving his hips, sliding up and down on those intruding fingers like a wanton whore, desperare to feel that pleasure again. Steve is all too happy to comply, meeting Tony half way, their combined efforts driving his fingers even deeper into that willing body. Once, twice more they find that spot and the force of his reaction never diminishes.

 

He's loose now, his hole begging to be filled as Steve pulls his fingers free. With one qucik jerk he spins Tony around again and keeps him pinned to the wall with one hand while the other is undoing the button on his jeans. Tony's eyes are glued to that hand as it unzips Steve's fly and pushes his pants and underwear down just enough to free his straining cock. He's never looked at another man like this, never been interested in anyone else's equipment unless you count a few glances as a teenager to see how the other boys in his gym class measured up. This is different. He can't tear his eyes away and licks his lips, every nerve in his body hyper-aware, anticipating that thick collumn of flesh sliding into him.

 

He's so entranced by the sight that he gives a shout of surprise when Steve suddenly lifts him, hooking his knees over his elbows so he can allign himself with Tony''s eager hole. The only thing holding the billionaire up now is the pressure of the wall at his back and Steve's strong arms under his legs. He grabs Steve's shoulders, instinct demanding that he find something to hold onto so he doesn't fall.

 

Steve doesn't mind, doesn't even seem to care as he lowers Tony onto his aching hard on. The entrance is tight and he can feel Tony seizing up but doesn't stop. One hard thrust and he's past the ring of muscle, bruied half way in his teammate's tight ass. Tony gives a shout and the Captain stills, giving him a moment to adjust.

 

It hurts but it's not unbearable. A few deep breaths and Tony nods, giving Steve the okay to continue. He needs no more encouragement and with one sharp thrust is buried all the way to the hilt, his balls smacking against Tony's ass.

 

It's so hot and the way Tony's inner walls are gripping him almost drives Steve over the edge. He had never imagine sex could feel like this. If he had maybe he wouldn't have spent so much time waiting for 'the right partner'. But he doesn't want to think about that now. He doesn't want to think about how his first time is fueled by nothing but anger and frustration.

 

So instead of thinking about it he pulls back and slams forward, driving into Tony's core and revelling in his gasping cries. He does it again and again, pulling out before thrusting forward, again and again until Tony is moaning and thrusting along with him, his spent cock showing a renewed interest.

 

Then Steve notices Tony tugging at his sleeve and he knows, without needing to be told, exactly what he wants. He guides one of Tony's leg's around his waist and fastens his now free hand around his throat. The shift changes the angle of his thrusts and now he's hitting that spot dead on. That, mixed with the sudden lack of oxygen has Tony's eyes rolling back in his head and his body jumping as jolts of pleasure shoot through him.

 

Those silken walls tighten around Steve and he falls forward, his forehead pressing against the wall while he drives into Tony, not bothering to keep his strength in check. He drops the other leg, both hands wrapping around the billionaire's throat. Tony's face is red but he manages a strangled moan of approval at the increase in pressure. Deep down he can not understand why he enjoys this so much. He's never played the submissive before but now he can't imagine sex any other way. Even the force of his back hitting the wall feels good, even though he knows he will pay for it later.

 

Steve's thrusts are completely out of control, no less relentless or forceful but without the presicion of before. Some thrusts hit Tony's prostate dead on, causing that wave of pleasure that makes his whole body tremble while others only clip it, barely glancing past. The tease is almost as good because it just makes him hotter, makes him want more. The feeling of him hitting that sweet spot after a few of these glancing blows is enough to send Tony over the edge, his whole body spasming and clamping down on the intruder as he once again loses control, painting their chests with his release.

 

The sudden pressure is too much for Steve who had been barely holding on already. One more thrust into that tight, hot space and he's lost. The growing pressure in his belly suddenly explodes, the feeling so intense his vision goes and all he can see is white. It's better than anything he's felt before, even those few desperate times he brought himself to release.

 

Long silent moments drag out between them, both trying to catch their breath. Steve releases Tony's throat to place his hands on the wall, trying to steady himself against the after shocks still racing through his still twitching body.

 

Eventually even those die down and he feels safe pulling away, carefully lifting Tony off him and lowering his shaking legs to the ground. The look at each other for a moment, neither sure what's supposed to happen now.

 

Steve opens his mouth to speak, maybe to apologize, but Tony silences him with a shake of his head. Any other thoughts of conversation are put to rest when the billionaire begins gathering his clothes. All Steve can do is nod in response and tuck himself back into his jeans. There's nothing that needs to be said. Nothing needs to be explained. They had both reached the boiling point and that was that. Nothing more.

 

So he walks away.


End file.
